


Beatles One-Shots

by norwegianwoodinmypants



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles One Shots, M/M, Mclennon oneshots, beatles oneshots, lennison oneshots, lennstarr oneshots, mcharrison oneshots, mcstarr oneshots, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianwoodinmypants/pseuds/norwegianwoodinmypants
Summary: Beatles One-Shots for every ship! (Except Starrison). It involves both fluff and smut. This is a suggestion/request based fic, so leave one in the comments of my latest chapter and I might pick yours! Good luck! (Suggestions can include fluff and/or smut.)





	1. The Accidental Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Paul slips up and calls John daddy. Set around 1964.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul slips up and calls John “daddy”. Set around 1964.

John relaxed onto the squeaky couch, thumbing lazily through a dirty magazine he brought with him on tour. He was exhausted by the constant concerts and meet and greets and insane girls yanking at his coat and hair. His eyelids grew heavy, and he was about to lay down before Paul stepped out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair with a fluffy towel, and another one hung loosely around his petite waist. “God, looking through that thing again?” Paul scoffed, giving his moptop a final swipe before throwing the rag on the floor. John smirked tiredly, standing up and laying down on the only bed in the room. “What’s it to ya? You know you’re the one I love. And the real question is why you’re wearing that towel. I’ve seen ya naked and I know you like to show off.” He laughed. Paul cuddled up next to him, running his hand through John’s hair affectionately and resting his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m not gonna show you my privates every time I bathe, Lennon.” He grinned, hugging John closer to him. John’s eyes grew heavier, and he eventually closed them, still mumbling to Paul. “Eh, I’ll see them soon..the next time I shag you.” Paul smiled, getting up to let John rest. “That might be closer than you think, daddy.” He purred, picking up the towel. He froze for a second, thinking. ‘Did I...did I just call John daddy? I mean, I love him but I never thought I’d do that! Well..the damage’s already been done, hasn’t it!!’ He scolded himself, looking over to John. John lay there, lips slightly parted, chest falling and rising in a rhythmic pattern. Paul sighed. ‘God, at least he didn’t hear me. Who knows what would have happened then...’ he thought, going into the bathroom to get his extra clothes. John opened one eyelid, making sure Paul was gone, while he yanked up the covers to hide the bulge in his pants. ‘Maybe I’ll ask him to call me that later...because that could not have been an accident.’ John thought, smiling while he drifted off to sleep.I


	2. Lennison- You Like Me Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George talks back to his art teacher, Mr. Lennon, and gets detention.  
> ((INCLUDES SLASH))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :) (John and George look like they do in 1964, basically)

George sauntered into class with his best friend, Paul. Ever since he hit his growth spurt, girls were blushing around him and guys wanted to be his friend. He had developed more self confidence and came out to Paul as bisexual. Paul was the only one who knew and he accepted George for who he is. George sat down at his desk next to Pattie, feeling Pattie’s gaze on him. John walked into the room, holding a busted radio and his ever-present sketchbook, overflowing with loose sheets. “Alrigh’ class, turn in your collages.” He said lazily. Everyone except for George stood up. He gripped his art folder, knowing very well he left his collage at home. John looked over to George, looking away quickly. He had feelings for the student. He watched the boy flip through his folder. He knew he had to keep his feelings secret. It wouldn’t be long until the year was over, then he’d forget George ever existed. ‘Shut up, John! Teacher mode!’ He thought, scolding himself. “George, where is your collage?” He asked, everyone turning to George. “Left it at home.” He said sharply to John, with a tinge of attitude in his voice. ‘That’s what he gets for calling me out in front of the whole class.’ He thought to himself. ‘Wow, I never noticed how attractive he is...but whatever. There are cuter guys at the school. And birds.’ He brushed away the thought of him on a candle-lit dinner with his art teacher, in the middle of a restaurant. He smiled a little at the ridiculous premise. “Drop the tone, kid.” John shot back, frowning a little. George had never really been that difficult, just sat there and did his art quietly. And John remembered the way he bit his lip when he was frustrated at drawing...it put a blush on his face. George rolled his eyes. “Wow, he’s really harsh..” Pattie whispered to him. “Yeah, he’s pretty bad, but I can handle him.” He whispered back, Pattie giggling at his response. John looked up at Pattie’s obvious crush on him. He felt a twinge of jealousy. “George, be quiet. You’ll have more time to flirt with Miss Boyd after class.” He said curtly. The whole class snickered. Pattie blushed and looked down at her skirt. “Fine, Mr. Lennon. I’ll definitely be a quiet good boy for the rest of your class, Mr. Lennon.” He mocked him, causing the whole class to murmur, and Paul to grin at him from across the room. “That’s it, Harrison! Detention after class!” John snapped. “Whatever.” George mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after the incident, the bell rung and everyone packed up their things, chatting cheerily to each other. “Goodbye, George. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Pattie smiled sympathetically. “Do you think we could get ice cream after you get out from detention?” “Yeah. I’ll see you then.” George put on a fake smile until she walked away, grumbling to himself and throwing his things in his backpack angrily. John looked up at George. “Get over here.” He sneered. George got up and trudged over to his desk. “What is it?” He asked a bit sassily. “You need to pay attention to my class.” John snapped, quicker than George could respond. “I could fail you, you know.” George thought about the words he chose. But he figured he was right. He’d looked up one too many times and caught Mr. Lennon looking at him. “You won’t fail me.” He said calmly, smirking at John. “And what makes you think that?” John said, moving closer to the student. “Because.” George said, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against John’s, feeling fireworks explode in his stomach as his heart jumped around. “I know you like that.” John was stunned. “Er...” he stuttered. “Fuck it.” He pushed back against George, running his tongue against the younger’s lips eagerly. George moaned softly and opened his mouth, slipping John’s and his shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily before they both went right back to attacking each other’s mouths. John moved down to George’s chest, sucking on soft spots and leaving small nips and bites where he thought he should mark his territory. George unbuckled his and John’s pants, sliding down John’s boxers to reveal his raging erection. He licked the tip, palming his balls and taking the tip in his mouth greedily. John could barely choke out a sound, the heat was rushing over him intensely. George went down the shaft, licking smoothly as his dick ran down his velvety throat. A bit of precum leaked from his swollen, red tip. “I think I’ve lubed you up enough..” George muttered to John, slipping down his own boxers and bending over on the desk. “Fuck me, John.” John, without any hesitation, slid his dick in George’s tight hole carefully. George let out a small yelp, to which John held George’s sides tightly, leaving in and whispering. “You’ve been a bad boy..” He began to thrust his pelvis, going slow but gradually getting faster. George let out a series of moans, earning heavy breathing from John as he fucked him. John gripped George tightly as he came inside of him, pulling out slowly. George came on the table, gasping. “Th-that was amazing..” John smiled and wiped up the cum with his tie. “So..I’m guessing you want ‘art lessons’ from me more often..” he smirked. “Look who’s getting cocky now.” George laughed, handing John a slip of paper from his pocket. “Here’s my number. Call me.” He said, grabbing his backpack and slipping out of the door, walking a little funny. John smiled and sank into his chair, grinning like an idiot. George slid two quarters into the payphone outside the school.

“Hey, Pattie! Yeah, I’m sorry, I won’t be able to make it. I got grounded, yeah. I’ve got to do service things for the school all weekend. It sucks. I’ll see you soon.”

George smiled, satisfied. I mean, extra credit was always good....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! Don’t forget to leave your suggestion in the comments!! Love you guys!


	3. Why Don’t We Do It In The Road?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and George get into an argument, then dry hump in an alley.  
> Lennison <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave your suggestions at the comments! Even if you’re a guest, you can still leave one!

John, Paul and George walked drunkenly to the club, laughing at their own stupid jokes. “We’re gonna pick up some chicks, ey? Here???” Paul giggled, pointing to a run down club in front of them. “Nah....think I’m just gonna head home, me head’s pounding...” George said, rubbing his temple. They had gone binge drinking at a nearby bar 30 minutes earlier. “Come on, Georgie, you know you want some good sex tonight, huh?!” John smirked, causing Paul to laugh and throw up on the sidewalk. George backed away a bit. “Nah mate....I’m gonna go, I’ll see ye wankers tomorrow.”   
“Come on George, it’s Friday! Ye can’t party with us for one day?” John shot back, getting annoyed with him.  
“I’m gonna go inside! I’ll see ya in the bedroom Lennon!” Paul yelled, running and tripping inside.  
John didn’t look at him, keeping his angry gaze intently on George. God, why couldn’t he just play along? Was he that weak?   
“John, just let me go...” George pleaded, backing away slowly from John. He knew John could get aggressive when he was drunk. “Hey!” John growled, lunging for George and grabbing his leather jacket, pulling him closer. “Let me go, ye bastard!” George snarled, shoving him, causing John to stumble backwards, almost stepping in Paul’s pool of vomit. “Now ye’ve done it!” John roared, grabbing a fistful of George’s heavily fluffed hair, dragging him Toni a nearby alley. “John! I’ll kick your arse!” George yelped, throwing his fist at John. He couldn’t see very well, the only light was the dim streetlight John put his hands on George’s shoulder blades, slamming him against the brick wall. “John, stop!” George cried out, looking into John’s eyes. The anger in John’s face fell. He gazed into George’s deep, chocolatey eyes. He felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want to hurt George. He just wanted to be with him. He stood there, breathing heavily and pressing George against the wall. He felt his erection grow in his tight pants. George’s eyes darted downwards, spotting the bulge in John’s pants. “Shit...” John muttered, looking down. “Fuck it!” George mumbled, leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against John’s, tasting the beer still on his breath. John slid his tongue against George’s. He knew what he was doing was wrong but...he couldn’t stop. George felt his knees go weak, parting his lips for John to slip his tongue through. John jerked his hips towards George’s, separating from the kids to press his lips on George’s jaw, flipping him around. George let out a small moan as he felt John’s boner press against his arse. John grinned his pelvis against George, sucking and biting on his neck. He moved smoothly and slowly against the younger’s body. He held George’s waist, leaving a bite mark on George’s neck. “God....I need you.” George breathed against him. “Let’s go. I want to hear more of ye tonight.” John smirked, grabbing George’s hand and slipping away into the dark of the night.


	4. I’m A Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George hates himself. And everybody hates him too.  
> Paul’s there to show him that’s not true.  
> **smut involved**

“George....come on....” Paul sighed, resting his hand on the younger Beatle’s thigh. George swatted it away, moving towards the edge of the bed.

“George. You know I’ll be gentle.”

“I just don’t want to!”

“You wanted to all day! You’ve been whispering in my ear, even wearing those skinny trousers you know I like to dinner!”

George looked away from Paul, ashamed. He had been teasing Paul earlier. “‘’M gonna go to the bathroom...” he mumbled, pushing past Paul quickly and darting into the bathroom, fumbling with the lock. 

‘My safe space...’ he thought, grabbing the water bottle he hid under the cupboard and filling it up in the sink. He snatched the toothbrush from the holder and chugged the water bottle. He’s been doing it ever since he first saw his picture in a newspaper. Something in him screamed, clawed at his self esteem.

Look at your fangs! How disgusting.  
Your skin is greasy!  
Your hair is stupid!  
Your nose is too long!  
You’re too tall! You look like a freak!  
You’re so fat! How can any girl like you?

The thoughts were slowly killing him. He needed a way out. So that night, for the first time, George Harrison purged.

He bent over the toilet, ramming the toothbrush down his throat. It was routine now. It was predictable. Safe. He didn’t like looking in the mirror anymore, his ribs poking out from his pale skin. He vomited into the toilet, flushing it at the same time to hide the noise. He wiped the excess vomit from his mouth. 

As soon as Paul heard him heave, he immediately rushed towards the door, snatching a bobby pin. “George, open up!” he yelled, panic rising in him. George’s head snapped up. He threw the water bottle under the sink. “I’m taking a shit, Paul! Go away!” Paul jammed the bobby pin into the lock, swinging the door open to reveal a very scared George, wide-eyed and bent over the toilet. “George, what are you doing in here?!” Paul exclaimed, when the realization hit him. He slowly walked to George, embracing him in a tight hug. George felt his anxiety wash away.  
5  
What was he doing?

He felt the tears well up in his eyes, starting to sob into Paul’s shoulder. Paul’s heart snapped in two when he heard George cry, as the younger boy clutched onto him.   
“It’s okay, babe. It’s okay.” He rubbed George’s back slowly, picking him up bridal-style and carrying him to their bedroom. He set George down on the bed, getting on top of him and pinning his arms down.   
“Paul...’m fine..” he sniffed, struggling under Paul’s grip.  
“No. You’re not. And I’m not gonna be done with you until you know you’re beautiful.”  
He slowly slipped off George’s shirt, hiding his shock when he saw the guitarist’s ribs poking out from his skin. He pressed his lips gently against George’s, parting them and licking George’s lip.   
George refused. Paul reached down and squeezed his ass, causing him to gasp, where Paul quickly slipped his tongue in. He ran his tongue over George’s fangs. “Your teeth are so cute..” he uttered, causing George to blush. He trailed down George’s neck, leaving little nips and kisses. George moaned softly, holding Paul’s hair. Paul slipped off his own clothes, taking off George’s pants and briefs. He gazed at the younger boy laying on the bed naked. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’m so lucky you’re mine....” he whispered. George bit his lip, smiling a bit. “I don’t want you to do any work, pretty boy.” Paul growled, lubing up his cock. He spit on his fingers, slowly pumping two in and out of George. “Tell me when, babe.” he whispered into George’s ear, biting his earlobe. George grunted, and Paul added a third. 

“I’m ready Paul.”  
“I want you to say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“Say you’re beautiful.”  
“What? No.”  
“Say it.” Paul locked his hand onto his mop top, getting ready to insert himself.

“Fine! I’m...beautiful.”  
As soon as George uttered the words, Paul slammed into him. A wave of pleasure washed over both of them, George groaning loudly.  
“You’re the most handsome man ever.” Paul whispered, thrusting faster and faster into him. They’d been having sex for a while, but he was still always amazed at how tight George was. He reached around him and started stroking the younger Beatle’s cock, causing him to whimper. “I’m...gonna cum...” 

“Do it, baby.” 

George’s sperm shot all over the bedsheets, as soon as Paul shot his load into George. Paul licked it up off of the sheets. George collapsed onto the bed, tangling himself in the covers. Paul slid in beside him, and the younger wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t ever hurt yourself again. I’m here if you ever need me.”

“Okay Paul.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! First chapter up! Dont forget to leave your suggestion/request in the comments and thank you!


End file.
